Medizard
Medizard is an ice elemental wizard Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Kugawattan. His theme is Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando -- Planet Siberious. Appearance Medizard looks like a icy-white Medic with white hair. His skin is paler than the average Medic due to the fact he spends most of his time on sub-zero places. He is seen wearing a Point-and-Shoot wizard Hat that matches the color of his clothes. Behaviour and Personality Medizard is usually seen as a serious and determined individual. His (self-proclaimed) job is to banish from the Team Fortress 2 World those who, in Medizard's eyes, do not play seriously and just goof around without even trying to learn. He normally determines who is doing such things by seeing if they wear the Ghastly Gibus. Beings like these are unrelentingly killed by Medizard, using any of his icy tricks. He also defeats those who constantly annoy players on their same team, like a group of Force-A-Nature Scouts, lead by the FaG Scout, who were bulling an Engineer, by constantly yelling "Need a dispenser here!". Medizard seems to enjoy ice-covered places, like mountain peaks and glaciers. This is likely because he feels comfortable in a climate which complements his powers. He, strangely for a wizard, also appears to be interested on technology, like machines and robots. For example, he was impressed with Scombine's heavy implants and modifications. Powers and Abilities As a wizard who masters the Ice element, Medizard possesses several ice-type spells to use in battle: *With his magic, he can create several ice blocks of various size and shape, propelled to hit the enemy at high speed. *Another one of his tricks is to create a bunch of icicles at the same time, and launch them at the enemy. Said icicles are known for penetrating almost everything, like rock or even metal. Also, like the Spy-cicle, if these hit from behind they can freeze weak enemies (this characteristic does not work against stronger foes). *For defensive use, he can summon big, rectangular ice walls that act like shields, albeit slightly fragile for stronger attacks. These ice shields can be launched like the ice blocks to attack the enemy as well. *He owns an Ice Longsword (similar to the Claidheamh Mòr) which he can use proficiently. It is his preferred method of close combat, because the sword is made of a mysterious magical Ice that apparently never melts, thus it can work on even fire-covered monsters. *It is also possible for him to do large leaps and levitate briefly. The technique can be used to avoid earthquake-like attacks. He does not seem to use it very often. Furthermore, Medizard knows an interesting way of teleportation; he can teleport to any desired place, and he leaves an exact ice copy of himself at the spot he has just been. This has proved to be effective against ranged attackers, as they frequently think they were attacking the real wizard, thus leaving him precious time to sneak attack or retreat. The teleportation is performed by putting his hands together, and takes slightly longer than other ways of teleportation used by other known Freaks. Faults and Weaknesses He is an ice-elemental character, and as such, he has a notable weakness against fire; most of his spells are practically ice, they would melt before they could reach a fiery monster, and any sort of fire blast will prove fatal for Medizard. If he does not find any way to take the fire out, he would probably end up knocked out. Without his ice walls, he is fragile, and suffers great knockback if attacked by hard-hitting attacks. Trivia *Medizard's original design was a white Biohazard Skin and had a wizard hat made completely from ice. From there onwards, his skin was changed to a sighly paler skin, and then altered further. His hat has been provided with a matching skin as well. *The Ice wizard hat of his concept design can still be seen briefly at the start of his debut video. *Medizard has a pet bird named Nieve. He also has an ability still unused by now. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Wizard of Ice *''The Wrath of Weaselpie!'' **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 1 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 3 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4 *The Snow Dove By the community *Frost Fight *Medizard hates Ghastly Gibuses Category:Blade Users Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Kugawattan Category:Teamless